A variety of storage containers have been disclosed for use in many environments. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,282 discloses a mobile drawer designed for use in a hospital environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,356 discloses a modular cell unit for storage of trays and drawers located within the unit. The unit may be readily secured to a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,434 discloses a unitary modular shelving structure assembled from a plurality of modular plate-like members to form an array of modules in vertically and horizontally extending rows.